


The Jewish Girl and the Englishman.

by SheOfManyShips



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfManyShips/pseuds/SheOfManyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fic depicting how Ana first met Edwin and what happened after she sold him the tie in the Tailors shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewish Girl and the Englishman.

Ana, a young Jewish woman, was just packing up her things and cashing in the register at the Tailors shop where she worked when she heard the bell above the door go.

"Im terribly sorry, I know you are nearly closed but I wont be long. Im afraid Ive spilt mustard on my only civilian tie and the stain simply will not come out." Spoke the well spoken man, clad in his military uniform which defined his thin, tall shape very well. He removed his cap in the presence of Ana as the door swung shut behind him.

Ana looked towards the man who had just entered the small shop with a smile, admiring the gentleman as he seemed to stand there rather timidly.

"Take all the time you need Sir, but you could just go without a tie?" A chuckle slipped her pink lips there were turned up in a small smirk, blue eyes following him as he headed over to the ties.

"Oh no, that simply wouldn't be proper of me." Replied Edwin, shaking his head. "No man should ever be without a tie, Ma'am."

"Oh I see.." Ana nodded, biting back her smirk as it threatened to creep across her face even more at his comment. "What brings you to Budapest?" Ana asked curiously as Edwin sifted through various colours of tie, various patterns and various styles, humming to himself as he looked at each one. Occasionally comparing them before answering the ginger clerk.

"Military business, Im here as a batman for a few weeks." After replying he returned to comparing ties.

"Oh I see.." Replied Ana as she left her station behind the counter, heading over to Edwin and the ties. She took a dark blue silk tie with light blue embroidery on it, patterns that looked typically Hungarian. "All hush hush and what not." Her English was fairly good even if her accent obscured some of her pronunciation. "Try this one." She stated simply as she took off his green military tie, replacing it with the tie she had just picked out. "There, I think that suits you very well, brings out your eyes." The red head spoke warmly, a smile gracing her lips as she looked up at the Captain. "What do you think?"

Edwin looked down towards the small Hungarian woman, gazing at the big blue eyes before snapping out of his trance nervously, inspecting himself in the mirror that stood in front of them, his thin lips curling into a grin as he admired the choice she had made. "Its perfect, I will take it." He rifled through his deep trouser pockets, fishing out his wallet.

Ana took the tie back to the cash register, folding up the item neatly before she popped it into a small paper bag. "That is six Pengo please." Edwin looked rather stumped, he had only been in Budapest a few days and so far he hadn't been able to pick up one word of Hungarian or learn how their currency worked. He opened up his brown leather wallet with a degree of embarrassment, umming softly. 

"What change do you have?" Ana questioned with a kind smile. 

Edwin took out all the change he had from the wallet, holding it out in his open palm for Ana to take, The young woman took a few coins that she needed before closing Edwins fingers around the rest of the change.

"That is all~."

Edwin nodded, feeling himself beginning to blush with embarrassment.

"May I ask you your name, Ma'am?" Jarvis asked sheepishly.

"Its Ana, and what do they call you, Sir?"

"Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis."

"Edwin, I like it." 

As Ana said his name, Edwin felt himself smile, his cheeks tinting even darker with his blush.

"Miss Ana, I wonder if I may be so bold in..I mean..Only if its appropriate..but would you, um..join me." Brilliant, Edwins nerves had struck again, right in front of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I would love to go for a drink." Ana finished off his sentence with a smile. "Seven oclock, theres a dance at the recreation hall just down the street tonight. Meet me there." She added as she handed over the small brown bag containing the tie with a warm grin.

"Yes, perfect. Exactly what I was going to say." He nodded firmly, taking the tie as his blush stayed put. "I will see you there, then. Good Evening Miss Ana." Edwin swiftly replaced his cap on his head as he hurried to the door before he could embarras himself any more.

Seven oclock soon rolled round and Ana was sat at the bar in the recreation hall. She hummed along to the band as she tapped her foot in time with the beat, blue eyes flicking to the door every now and then. What if he had forgot? Her eyes flicked to the door once more, a smile springing to her lips as she saw the Captain that had visited the tailors shop enter the hall with a group of officers. He instantly spotted her, how couldn't he? To him she was the most beautiful creature on gods earth. Edwin took off his cap as he approached his company for the evening. "Hello again Miss Ana." Edwin took her hand in one swift motion, pressing a kiss to her creamy skin. Ana felt her pale cheeks flush, a bright smile spread across her face.

"Such a gentleman." She answered, Edwin ordering them two glasses of Sherry with a proud grin. Once the bartender handed over the crystal glassed she raised her glass. "A toast, to great company."

"To great company." He repeated, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip of the warming alcohol. " Do you dance often?" He asked, leading Ana to a table, pulling out a chair for her.

"As often as I can." Replied the ginger, taking the seat with a grateful smile, Edwin sitting himself down opposite her. "It is one of my favourite pass times. I love the big band sound from America and um.. whats his name, Benny Goodman!"

"Excellent taste Miss Ana, in music and in ties." Edwin commented, grinning at his companies enthusiasm as he took another sip of sherry.

The two of them talked all evening, Ana asked him all sorts of questions on where he had been and what England was like. They had several dances and several refills of Sherry. Jarvis showed Ana just how good the British Serviceman was at dancing, spinning her and dipping her on the dance floor, much to the annoyance of his fellow officer friends. Jealous at the fact that he had been able to pull a local girl, something they had been trying to do all night. Towards the end of the night they were one of the few couples left on the dance floor, gently swaying in each others arms. It was gone midnight but neither of them cared, they didn't want this night to end. Ana's head was resting against Edwin's chest, his hand slowly stroking up and down her back, the male making sure his hand never strayed further then the small of her back.

"Do we have to stop yet?" Ana asked in a quiet tone, Edwin's other hand gently squeezing hers.

"Not yet, no but they will soon kick us out so they can close up." He chuckled weakly, his nose burying its self into her soft ginger locks. The petit woman looked up at her date, the hand that was on his shoulder rising to cup his cheek, soft warm fingers stroking his clean shaven skin.

"We could go back to mine, I have a few records there, the balcony on my room has a beautiful view of Budapest."

"Nothing is more beautiful than the view I have now." Jarvis added smoothly, rather surprising himself. 

And couldn't help but blush at his words, biting her lower lips with a grin. "Mine it is then, let me just fetch my coat." To Ana's surprise, Jarvis let go of their dance position only to escort her to the table with his hand around her waist. He picked up her coat, helping her into it before taking her by the waist again. 

The two of them strolled leisurely through the near empty moonlit streets of Budapest, the warm September breeze refreshing the two greatly. They walked in each others arms until they came to a small block of flats that was down one of the citys crooked side streets. And lead Edwin up the carpeted stairs to the top floor where Ana retrieved a brass key from her coat pocket. She opened up the door to her small abode, leading Edwin in by the hand. She took off her coat once inside, hanging it up on the peg before kicking off her shoes to reveal her stocking covered toes. The red head headed over to a lamp that sat by her chair, flicking it on so the bulb dimly illuminated the room. Edwin took off his cap, setting it down on one of the side tables, brushing back his waxed hair, averting his eyes as Ana discreetly took off her stockings. 

"Head outside, I will be with you in a second."

Edwin did as he was told, his fingers brushing back the thin curtains that swayed in the evening air. He stepped out onto the balcony, marvelling at the sight.

"Oh Ana, this is truly a view." Edwin stated loud enough so she could hear him. 

The soft hum of the start of a record wafted out onto the balcony before a womans voice could be heard singing in French. Ana joined Edwins side, the Captain twirling her into his arms. Jarvis looked down at her with those puppy dog eyes that melted her heart, his fingers brushing over her velvety soft skin, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "This view may be marvellous but its nothing compared to you, Ana." 

Ana was speechless for once, Edwin chuckling softly asking, "What is she singing about?", to break the silence. 

 

"She is singing about her lover who cheated on her with another, younger woman. She sings of heart break and pain. a lot of French music is about sorry and lose but I dont listen for the meaning of the words. I listen for the tune of the music, how beautiful the words sound in French." Ana spoke, leaning into Edwins touch.

"Miss Ana, you certainly are an interesting woman.." Edwin took a deep breath, feeling his heart skip a beat. " Miss Ana, may I.." But Ana cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Dont ask, just do.." She whispered, slowly removing her finger.

Edwin cleared his throat, leaning in and pressing his lips firmly to Ana's. Ana returned the kiss tenderly, her hands gently grasping the lapels of his military uniform as he dipped her back slightly, cupping the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Ana slowly closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss, the music and the warmth of Edwins body as this gentleman she had only met a few hours earlier captured her heart. 

With that kiss she knew her mother was right, it really only takes a little while to realise that you have met someone special.


End file.
